Arrow
Brandon Mcfarlane, better known by his ring name Arrow is a original CAW who is currently signed to XWP competing on the Smackdown Brand. He is a former 2x XWP Champion. Arrow has won 9 World Titles in his overall CAW career. XWP Career (2016-Present) Season 1: Teaming & Feud with DoggyDog Arrow would make his XWP Debut on episode 2, teaming with DoggyDog forming Team Bring It beating the Empire of Pain advancing them to the XWP Tag Team Title match at Pride. At Pride, they would defeat the Straight Edge Saviours to win the Titles. At Outlaw, Unbreakable & Conflict, Team Bring It would defeat SWED & RKO respectively to retain the Titles before losing the Titles at Summerslam to X Bullet Club. At Nightmares, Arrow would be attacked by X Bullet Club before Doggy let X Bullet Club retain the Tag Titles. At Survivor Series, Arrow would lead Team Raw to beat Team SD after eliminating Lula. Later in the night, Arrow attacked new XWP Champion DoggyDog after Doggy's match with Jacob Cass. Arrow would get a chance at the XWP Title at Royal Rumble but was unsuccessful. Arrow entered the Royal Rumble at Number 25 eliminating Kid Wild before being eliminated by Mahadi Khan & Angel Alexander. At Danger Zone, Arrow won the Elimination Chamber to earn an XWP Title match at WM. At World's Collide, Arrow would represent XWP successfully against IWA's Roacher and ECCW's Mike House. At WrestleMania, Arrow would win the XWP Championship from DoggyDog. Season 2: 2x XWP Champion and Feud with Victor X Arrow would face SD's Matteo to a double count out on the Raw after WM. After the match, Arrow and Matteo would get attacked by DoggyDog and Brett Storm. At Outlaw, Arrow would retain the XWP Title against DoggyDog ending the feud. Arrow would get attacked by the debuting Victor X who was announced as Arrow's next challenger after the show. At Reckoning, Arrow would lose the XWP Championship to Victor X in a surprise upset. Arrow would regain the Title 2 Weeks later at Money in the Bank. Arrow would lose the title 2 weeks after that to Mario Sanchez after he cashed in his number 1 contendership during his match with Goldberg. At Bragging Rights, Arrow would enter last in the 5 on 5 Gauntlet Match, he would be eliminated by the debuting Shadow. At Nightmares, he would be attacked by X Bullet Club, making him unable to compete in the XWP Championship match. At the Survivor Series Pre-Show, Arrow would team with Jet Omega Elliot to face X Bullet Club's Zachary Welch & Seth Turner in a losing effort. On the RAW After Survivor Series II, Arrow would invoke his rematch clause against Max Mercury for the XWP Championship, but would end up losing in the main event. At WrestleMania 2, Arrow would lose to Max Mercury in a Singles Match. Season 3: Feud with Mario Sanchez & Heel Turn On the Raw after WM, Arrow would challenge Curtis Stunt to a match at Outlaw which was accepted. At Outlaw, he would lose to Curtis Stunt. At Pick Your Poison, he would lose to Mario Sanchez in a MITB Qualifier. At Summerslam's Pre-Show, Arrow would defeat Mario Sanchez in a rematch. At Nightmares, the two would have a rubber match which Arrow would lose. After the match, Arrow would turn heel for the first time in XWP by attacking Arrow after the match saying there is only room for one of them in XWP. At the Survivor Series Pre-Show, Arrow would challenge TKE for the Internet Title in a losing effort after interference from Mario Sanchez. At Royal Rumble, Arrow would defeat Mario Sanchez in a 3 Stages Of Hell Career Threatening Match. At Danger Zone, Arrow would defeat Mario's brother Devin and would attack him after the match but Mario would make the save and announce an Unsanctioned match for WrestleMania 3. At WrestleMania 3, Arrow would defeat Mario in an Unsanctioned Match keeping Mario fired. Season 4: Championship Opportunities At XWP Backlash S04, Arrow would face Internet Champion Mike House in a losing effort. XWP Championships & Accomplishments